Kanda's Curse
by WalkTheDarkAlone
Summary: Kanda Yuu had been cursed at birth, to relive life until something can break the pattern of his lives. (Again, iffy Summary but... I'm once again, just getting back into this!)
1. Prologue

A woman's scream shattered the thick silence that covered the forest, followed by her labored breathing. A man sat beside the agony filled woman with his hand being crushed in her grasp, earning a slight grimace from him.

"There's so much blood, this doesn't seem right!" The man's voice was raised to be heard above the screams, his eyes pinned to a small woman who was readying a basin of steaming water to cleanse the child that was soon to be born.

The woman approached the birthing mother, "Be calm, I assure you this is nothing to be concerned about..." There was a devious smile tugging on the corners of the older woman's thin lips.

"O-Oh, if you say so..." The man's voice sounded worn and unsure before his thoughts were brought back to the room as another agonized scream tore from the young woman's throat and dulled to a whimper. Her eyes fluttered before closing as a child's wail filled the now silent cabin.

The bleeding woman pries her eyes open and pleads in a weak voice, "Pl... Please let me... See my ba-baby..." The man notices her shallow breathing and the rapid flow of blood, trying to stop it with the bedding.

"Tell me, why is she still bleeding?! I thought you said there was nothing to be concerned about!" The man's voice becomes a hoarse shout of anger while the woman who had been cleaning the new-born child simply laughed manically.

"Haven't you heard of lying? I knew that she," motions towards the now limp body that is slowly losing its color, "was going to die! No one can lose so much blood without dying, or becoming severely ill!" She held the whimpering child to her chest and cooed sweetly at it.  
The mans eyes darkened at the sight of the crone holding onto the child as if it were her own, when it should be the woman who lay dead on the bed cradling it. "Give it to me! You have no right to be coddling it, you are nothing more than a mid-wife!" With that, he snatched the child from the woman's weak arm with a cold glare.

Suddenly the woman's voice became eerie and frightening, the thunder crashes outside the house. "I damn that child with his mother's death! He will live his life, repeating it until something breaks the pattern of tragedy in his life!"

There was a flash of lightning and a chortled of blood chilling laughter but when the man glanced up, the old woman was gone.

With that his eyes focused down on the child and offered a pained smile, whispering, "I'll name you Kanda Yuu, as your mother had been planning to... And I am Froi Tiedoll, and from now on I shall raise you as my own flesh and blood..." He slowly rocked the boy and turned from his friend chilled body, leaving the pain of her passing to be dealt with tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I apologize for not updating AT ALL! I know I was supposed to at least update on "...Simple..." but I didn't and I'm so sorry! I don't want to give you guys and excuse because 1: You probably just don't care & 2: I shouldn't have any excuses why I can't sit down and brig up a PREWRITTEN role-play and put it into a story format for all you guys! Also big apology for just now getting back to this story. I honestly expected to start working on this once break started on the 21****st**** but.. Yeah.. /sighs/ I know, I'm horrible with deadlines. But hopefully all my faithful readers (if I have any) will forgive my ditziness and be content with this chapter until I can type up a new one or get to finding the roleplay to work on "...Simple..."! That's all, thanks guys! -DarkieChan**

Kanda released a slow, measured breathe from his lungs. Slowly his eyes drifted shut to shield cobalt eyes from the harsh morning light filtering in from the gauzy curtains that hung in the living room windows. His chest fell evenly; shallow breathes sliding silently from his parted lips. The sound of birds, leaves rustling gently in the wind through the glass in his window, even the ever present sound of children playing outside - it all faded to nothing as he slipped into the graceful oblivion of Kanda's meditation.

In his mind there was nothing. It was peacefully blank. Pure. Something he so lacked in actuality. The calm darkness that swallowed him now was different from the typical hell he usually faced. Normally he had memories in his head - things he knew he'd never experienced yet they were always of him. Of "Kanda", whoever that was at the time. He always looked the same; pale with Asian features, sharp cheek bones and chin, thin lips that lacked much color if they had any at all, inky black hair that varied in lengths and styles, and dark fathomless cobalt eyes that speared through you - seeing you for whatever monster you truly were.

These memories... Always so far from pleasant, of such pain. It wasn't even one or two of these "Kanda's" that experienced such trauma but all of them. Not the same trauma of course; some the death of family, others friends, and on the rare occasion a lover - but it was always death that brought this pain and suffering, triggering a domino effect that seemed to spur on more of these inflictions to the other "Kanda". Never was he spared this misery, like a curse. As if someone had wanted "Kanda" to continuously suffer like so.

Painfully Kanda gasped and startled back to reality. Back to his empty 21st century flat, back to his isolated life. He sat on the floor panting for breathe as if he'd run miles without pause instead of meditated.

These glimpses into the other lives of "Kanda" always brought him to this state. Heaving for air like he needed a reminder he was breathing at all. A hand clawed uselessly at his chest where imaginary pain blossomed - pain of a "Kanda" from before. This "Kanda's" broken stature slowly leaking into his own being as his usually perfectly controlled body threatened to curl up on itself in pain and writher there; causing itself pain that doesn't truly exist. Gradually his mind calmed, the ghost of pain fleeing from his limbs and leaving him sprawled on his floor with a feeling of utter disgust filling the emptiness the pain had brought him.

_How could I be so weak?!_ Kanda screamed silently at himself, anger bubbling up along with the disgust. _To show such emotion... To feel like that about something that doesn't even involve me to begin with... I can't believe myself!_

Kanda gave a frustrated huff and shoved himself from the floor. All his meditating had been for nothing, only subjecting him to more of those haunting memories and pissing him off beyond belief. He stormed through the house in search of something to do - coming up with nothing before deciding he'd go out to the woods in a near-by park to train. Maybe the physical strain would be enough to lighten his foul mood in the slightest and keep his mind blissfully empty.

**A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter isn't all that. I'm kinda having writers block and writing even this little bit was hard. It's a bit slow moving too but it's still in plot build up and all... Sorry if the point-of-view is a bit strange and different from the prologue, for some reason when I started writing this it just seemed a lot better for the type of story I'm planning to turn this into. R&R if you liked!~ All criticism is welcome, but if you're going to majorly flame please keep it to yourself. I take my own time to write all this and post it - If you don't like how I write or what I'm doing with my own story, how about you just don't read? Thanks again guys! -DarkieChan**


	3. Chapter 2

Kanda looked around with an almost weary tense set to his shoulders before quickly turning his thoughts to assessing his current attire. He wore loose on the hips jeans, an airy one-hundred percent cotton black v-neck, and an obvious around the house wool sweater that bore the style of feminine wear. He wore nothing on his feet but a pair of battered old slippers that practically fell off with each step he took. With a faint sigh he deemed this outfit unfit to train in, slowly turning from where he'd been sprawled on the cherry wood floorboards of his living room to slowly make his way towards the scooping archway that led into a mid-sized entry hall with little light filtering in through the matching gauzy curtains covering small window panes set into the upper walls - just out of arm's reach.

He lingered in the lit entryway while his eyes took a quick second to adjust to the dim lighting. He turned down the left side of the hall, walking towards a door set against the farthest wall; opposite the only entrance into his small flat. Kanda passed two doors set into the walls of the walk way, both on different walls and at an even angle from the other. One was a small broom closet - holding any cleaning supplies he may require - while the other was a small cream colored bathroom. It was simple with a small glass shower stall positioned in the corner, a toilet approximately 3 or so feet from it, the white porcelain sink across from the toilet, and a few fluffy, soft looking towels placed ornamentally on a small wooden rack beside the door. Admittedly the single-floor, slightly rundown flat wasn't very large and didn't hold many rooms but it was functionable, affordable, and in well conditions compared to many of the other lower-classed families homes.

Kanda quietly padded down the hallway to stop at a simple white door - his bedroom. He reached out and placed his fingers on the doorknob, sliding them along the continuous curve of cold metal to grasp it and turn. Faintly he heard the latch draw back and pushed without much force, door swinging wide open on well oiled hinges.

Kanda stepped just inside the room with what sounded light a faint sigh but could have been the weakest of groans. Walking in he left the door to slip shut due to the uneven leveling of the flats he occupied, the gentle sound of the metal latch knocking against the wooden doorframe familiar; a sound that calmed some of this nervous anger that had bubbled into a heavy boil during his "episode"*. It only took him a few large strides to reach his dresser on the eastern side of the room - instantly opening a few draws to pull out a pair of loose training pants, a loose white shirt, and ankle socks.

As Kanda turned from the dresser a table in the corner caught his eye. On it rested one of his most prized (and private) possession besides his blade mugen. It was an hourglass filled with water and in the top section rested a lotus flower that seemed forever frozen in time but today it seemed... Different to Kanda. He slowly placed his clothes atop the dresser and crossed the room, swerving around the end of his bed, to examine it closer. Gingerly his fingers pressed against the rough glass, once again marvelling at how the smooth appearance was quite the opposite of what the glass truly felt like. Leisurely his eyes wandered over the glass in examination; not seeing anything out of the ordinary besides a slight haze that seemed to be spreading out from the top and base of the hourglass. He ran his eyes over the glass a second time to see if he'd missed something but again found nothing out of the norm so he turned away; completely missing how one of the lotus flowers petals was hanging precariously - on the verge of falling off completely**.

**A/N: I was going to post this chapter a couple of days ago but... Yeah, I couldn't seem to get it all typed up. I knew what I wanted to happen in part of it, but besides that I was lost with what I should do. Big thanks to palepetalsdillutedcolor for helping me come up with a good amount of the second half of this chapter! You, friend, are an amazing online-buddy! Also- thank you to for the tip to help resolve my writers block. That was a big help. So please, R&R (it means a lot more than you think!) and I hope you liked this chapter! And I'm sorry for procrastinating Kanda running into Allen but I'm still in plot buildup so... I'll get Allen in the next chapter or two. (even if it is just a bump and a glimpse the first time) -DarkieChan**

***I labeled Kanda's flashback as an "episode" as I doubt Kanda would admit to having experienced the trauma of a flashback due to his stubborn and proud personality***

****I put a lot of detail into the whole hourglass - lotus petal part because this will be VERY important later on in the story****


End file.
